


Taste Testing.

by occultfangirl



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel!Reader, Angst, F/M, M/M, Reader-Insert, Toxic Relationship, gabriel gets a little handsy??, he’s also a narcissistic cunt as per usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 10:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20080642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/occultfangirl/pseuds/occultfangirl
Summary: while you try to tempt the archangel gabriel to eat, a familiar fruit gets tossed into the mix.-Warning: Just about as toxic a relationship you’d guess it would be!





	Taste Testing.

**Author's Note:**

> I was getting a little tired of seeing only Nice, Sympathetic, or Reformed Gabriel since I’m an Angst Loving Fuck, so I wrote a reader insert for edgy masochists like me with my OWN interpretation of the garbage man I love to hate.
> 
> Feel free to leave constructive criticism or any feedback, as I haven’t written anything like this, well, ever.
> 
> Have fun. :P

“Come on, it’s not so bad!”

“Honey, you know how I feel about that.. Muck.”

[Name] crossed their arms, a most immature gesture made even more unprofessional by the added prominent pout.

Gabriel was unamused.

“You’ve never even tried it before!” [Name] protested, “how do you know you won’t like it?”

The Archangel took a step back, neatly smoothing down his suit jacket with a smile that screamed “I would like to stop having this conversation now”.

“Trying your beloved human food and sullying my ethereal form is above an angel, such as myself. It’s even above  _you_ , [Name].

When did you even manage to stop and,” he paused, scrunching up his nose like the word itself left a foul taste in his mouth. “ _Eat?_ Don’t you have work to do?”

[Name] shook their head, taking a step closer to their, fairly haughty in their opinion, significant other.

“I took a lunch break. You can’t keep working every single day of your life!”

Gabriel furrowed his brow. “Angels do not require rest, nor breaks. We’re always working, that’s the point of it all. That’s what we were made for.”

His more serious expression didn’t seem to phase [Name], as they snapped their fingers and miracled a shiny, red apple into their hand.

“Don’t you ever have any fun?” They spoke, biting into the fruit greedily, much to Gabriel’s horror.

They took a quick look up at their partners pale face and widened, violet eyes, and snickered. “Will you calm down? It’s a _perfectly normal_ _apple_, not one cursed by the Almighty or whatever.”

[Name] held the apple out to Gabriel, a smirk on their lips.

“Care for a bite?”

Gabriel looked as if he was holding back bile, putting a hand over his mouth with a slight stumble backwards, something that he would’ve been embarrassed to have any other angel see.

Clearing his throat, he gulped down the wave of disgust he felt and adjusted, folding his hands together in front of him.

“That is _not_ funny, [Name].”

[Name] huffed, turning their nose up in yet another childish gesture. “I thought it hilarious, but fine, be a big baby.”

They turned their back to their fellow angel, bringing the apple back to their lips to take another bite. However, before they could, they felt a hand bound tightly around their wrist and was pulled sharply forward until they stumbled, face planted right into a certain Archangels chest.

Gabriel took [Name]’s chin in his hand, tilting their head up with not a hint of playfulness, nor loving care. The serious edge in his piercing eyes was teetering on a glare at this point, and being unable to escape his gaze made [Name] want to melt away and hide in their wings.

“Do not forget who your superior is,  _[Name]. _ These are dangerous thoughts you’re thinking.” He spat out their name like a curse, and for a moment [Name] longed for a time where he would say their name with fondness.

But this was not that time.

“Now, it’s about time we get back to work,  _don’t you think?_ ” He emphasized his words with a slight squeeze to [Name]’s jaw, earning a pitiful nod and whimpered words of agreement.

Gabriel smiled, but it wasn’t genuine. It was tight, too neat, too held together, a facade that released a fluttering in the lesser angels chest that was not unlike butterflies flying about panickedly in a cage.

His grip on their wrist loosened, but only slightly. Hand sliding from their chin to their cheek, his thumb carefully stroking their soft skin with rough and terrible hands, hardly disturbing the flecks of gold leaf decorating their face.

Heat flushed under his touch, feelings conflicted on whether they should hate this feeling or not, a quickening pulse contradicting the feeling of being trapped.

“Very good.”

Suddenly, a ringing in their ears, and Gabriel vanished, leaving [Name] to regain their balance (and composure) by themselves.

It was only after they recovered from the dizzying experience did they notice that the apple was missing as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Gabe could’ve thrown the apple away, or maybe he took it to his office and ate it while licking the teeth-marks or some weird shit like that.
> 
> (new headcanon, Gabriel Secretly Likes Food.)
> 
> ((*spongebob voice* you like apples don’t you, gabriel?))
> 
> (((alright, im done)))


End file.
